cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
DARK CIARA
Summary ''Dark Ciara is a Togruta who was to be born a Jedi. But now a sith / bounty hunter The Beginning of DARK CIARA's life. Dark Ciara was born somewhere in a Ryloth cave. Dark Ciara has had lots of lives to die by her sabers. But two people that she saw dying was her mother and father and it was not meant to be. Dark CIara childhood. When she was born in a Ryloth cave, she was always on the move from the Jedi, but Dark Ciara just did not understand why they were always on the move. The reason why was because Dark Ciara’s mother and father were Jedi who left the Jedi order because of one thing, a Jedi cannot fall in '''love'. But Dark Ciara Father did something bad. He had try to kill master Yoda. After that master Yoda wanted him to be captured and brought back to the Jedi. But after all the years the Republic could not find him. Three years after Dark Ciara was born, a Republic ship was attacked. It went down to the planet below, and that was Ryloth. Republic troopers were everywhere, looking for a safe place to camp. Dark Ciara's father was out of the cave hunting . A Republic trooper had seen Dark Ciara's father and started to fire at him . Then the trooper left and told his commander the Jedi . The Jedi said "Get him back to me , We must not let him go." Dark Ciara's father overheard what the Jedi had said, so he went back the the cave and said "We need to leave! The Republic is here!!!!" When they were running away, some troopers started to shoot at them. When they did Dark Ciara fell off the cliff and her mother and father had already left the cliff running away for their lives. The Jedi Force jumped to save the falling Dark Ciara. The Jedi just could not leave Dark Ciara behind when the gunships came down, the Jedi took Dark Ciara to the Jedi temple. At The Jedi Temple. Later at the jedi temple, dark ciara could not get her mind of her mom and dad. Being only three she just could not forget about her mom and dad. At night she would cry her self to sleep . One night she started to walk around the jedi temple all the lights off made her calm but then she seen this strange blue light. Then she walked in to the jedi library, she looked up to see all the books. Then she walked in the the next room to see holocrons. She opened one of them then she fell down. What she did not know was that the holocron she opened had a sith ghost in it , and when she fell the sith ghost went in her head. She woke up back in her room. She felt like she did something but cant remember what she did that night. Years later she would get angry for no reson at her master, feeling sad and angry she could not keep on training. She would cry. Then one night when she was sleeping she woke up scared, to see a dark shadow by the door. she started to hear things then the room turned red, then the passed out. she had a dream that she was walking around the jedi temple seeing jedi and clone troopers fighting each other. she was scared she was hiding under a table, she di not know what was happaning then she heard banging sound and that woke her up. she open her eyes to see her master and some clone troopers came in. her master ask her if she was all right becuse they heard screaming. in the room next to her a padawan was screaming when she also had the same dream as ciara. A Life Of Crime!!!! When Dark turned 18, she has been scared every night. Not able to sleep becuse of the dreams of a sith lord. She left the jedi temple, hopeing to make a better life but could not find a job. She has been walking every day at the under ground city, only to hid when she see's a jedi or clone trooper. She took a ride on a junk ship only to find some robbers and also some bounty hunters hiding there. / The Rest Comeing Soon / Category:Sith Category:Togrutas Category:Female Characters Category:Skull Squadron Category:General Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Force Sensitive